The Guardian
by RedRaven1994
Summary: Rufio meets Hook's daughter, his guardian. Rufio/OC because there aren't nearly enough.


"Who's there?" AJ had just stepped into the open space under a lost boy named Pockets bed. All of a sudden, the lost boy king, Rufio, stepped out of the shadows.

"Tie her up," He yelled. Four lost boys grabbed her and began to tie her up.

"Who are you," The teenage boy asked.

"You, first," AJ replied. Rufio ignored her.

"Take her to the pole," Rufio said, "but don't tell Tinkerbell." The pole was in the heart of the lost boy village and they only used it for pirates.

The next morning, the four lost boys got up early to wake all the others. Rufio had stayed up until three A.M. watching AJ struggle with the ropes. The lost boys didn't wake him or Tink. They watched AJ struggle as she slept. When the eldest lost boy finally came from his bed, AJ hadn't woken up. The lost boys chanted his name as he swung from a trapeze, a vine and then flipped down.

"Rufio! Rufio! Ru-Fi-OOOOOOOOOOOOOh," the lost boys chanted. AJ still didn't wake up. Rufio took a spear and poked her in the arm. Finally, she awoke.

"Where am I," AJ whispered groggily.

"You're in the lost boy village," He practically yelled. She just shrunk down against the pole.

"I have some questions. Who are you?" Rufio yelled at AJ as Tinkerbell came from her clock/house.

"Rufio, what are you doing to her?" Tink yelled. AJ said, "Tink, you know him?"

"Yes, where did he find you?"

"In the village," AJ barely managed to say.

"Rufio, you let her go now!" Tinkerbell yelled. AJ stopped her, "He asked me a question let me answer it."

Then she said, "My name is Amanda Joy Parker Hook." "You're a Hook."

"Here's my story," answered AJ, "when I was just one month old my mother was killed by Hook. The last words my mother said were for him to adopt me and raise me to be good. But when I turned eight, Hook made me kill lost boys."

"You killed lost boys exactly like Hook?" Rufio questioned. All of a sudden, AJ went limp. Tinkerbell flew up to her and felt her pulse. "There's no pulse!" Tink cried. Eldest lost boy ran up to AJ and started to untie her arms from the pole. As soon as He untied the last knot, AJ fell forward. When she hit the ground, she was shocked back into consciousness. She opened her eyes only to stare up at Rufio.

"Why did you pass out?" Rufio asked. AJ just said, "May I finish my story?" The teenage boy replied, "Sure, AJ."

"One day as I was about to save a lost boy, Hook rounded the corner to warn me of Peter and another boy. He had just given me my first sword so he expected me to use it. I had also just discovered my power to heal any wound. I came to help fight for Hook, because I didn't know any differently. Then the other boy swooped down and challenged me to a fight. I quickly had him pinned to the ground."

"When I realized I had him pinned, my hand started bleeding badly. But, when I dropped my sword, the bleeding stopped. I was hit by the other boy, and knocked unconscious. When I woke up, Hook had taken me to the pirate infirmary. One month later, I left the pirates and after five years, I am the lost boy guardian."

All of a sudden, AJ started to feel like she had been stabbed in the heart. Slowly, she drifted into unconsciousness.

Rufio picked her up and flew her to the lost boy infirmary. He then called the lost boy doctor to see what had happened. While he waited, Rufio continually checked her pulse. When Pockets, the lost boy doctor, came, The young man explained, "Her pulse is low, she's hardly breathing and she's unconscious!" Pockets went over to the cot AJ was laying on unconscious.

As he checked her over, AJ began regaining consciousness. AJ opened her eyes and saw Rufio. She apologized, "I'm sorry that I scared you like that. I just fainted."

Rufio helped AJ out of the infirmary and onto his bed platform. "Why did you faint like that?" He asked, "Because I told you about my being the lost boy guardian," AJ replied. AJ asked Rufio, "Would you be my bodyguard when I go to the pirate village?"

"Why the pirate village?"

"I need to pick up supplies for the lost boys. I also need to talk to my father, Hook."

"Sure, I'll take you to the pirate village. But why do you need me to help you?" AJ replied, "Come with me to my hut. I might have some pirate clothes for you to wear so you won't be considered a lost boy."

So, they flew as fast as they could to AJ's hut. AJ threw her jacket onto the bed while Rufio stared at all the stuff AJ had in her hut. AJ had stepped into her closet. She called, "Rufio, come in here. I need to have you try some different outfits like Hook's and Smee's."

"I've never been in a hut like this before," He answered as he stepped into AJ's closet, which was stuffed with both pirate and lost boy clothes.

"Which would you rather be, Hook or Smee," AJ asked as she held up the two pirate outfits. Rufio finally decided on a lackey outfit. AJ stayed in the closet to change into her skirt outfit. When she came out, she saw that He didn't have a hat that hid the red streaks in his hair. She went into her closet for a bandanna and a pirate hat.

"I just need to get some food for the lost boys," AJ stated as she wrapped his hair in a bandanna.

"You will be considered my bodyguard." AJ had just finished tying his bandanna.

When they left, AJ wore a black miniskirt, a red tank top, and black shoes. When they reached the woods outside the pirate village, AJ walked in front of Rufio and turned around, causing him to stop. She told him, "No matter what happens to us, I am so glad I'm your guardian." She then turned around, straightened her outfit, fixed her hair, and walked into the open. She walked up to the pirate guarding the gangplank.

"I'm AJ Parker Hook and this is my escort Rex, a former lost boy," AJ said. The pirate let them go into the village. As AJ and the eldest lost boy went to Hook's rooms, AJ told Rufio not to talk to Hook. Smee was standing in the doorway so AJ re-introduced herself. Smee immediately let them in. Hook was reading at his table. AJ called out,

"Hook. I need to talk to you. Can I buy some food?" " Amanda, you can take as much food as you want." Hook replied as he turned around. AJ whirled around and walked out with Rufio trailing after her. AJ went up to the food stand and started to take food for the lost boys.

Ten minutes later, Rufio took four of the eight bags of food and followed AJ out of the pirate village.

"Why didn't you talk more with Hook," He asked. "Because I saw Smee staring at you. I think he suspected that you weren't a pirate," AJ answered,

"Let's go. You have to help me get the lost boys to bed." When they got back, it was after sunset. Suddenly, they heard the warning bell. Too Small, the youngest lost boy, came up to AJ.

"AJ, why is there a warning?" AJ knelt down and gave Too Small a hug. "I don't know. Let's go find out." AJ answered Too Small. As they drew close, the lost boys stopped AJ. She stood and said,

"Rufio, if Hook calls me, hold me back." Suddenly, Smee stepped out of the darkness and called,

"Amanda Joy Parker Hook, come on down." AJ started to move towards Smee, but she felt Rufio holding her hand.

Smee repeated, "Amanda Joy Parker Hook, come on down." Without warning, AJ started being choked, but no one was behind her. She let go of the young man's hand and walked to Smee.

"There you are," Smee boomed. "What do you want, Smee?" she questioned quietly.

"To bring you to Hook. He wants you to live on the ship." AJ thought for a moment. "You know, Smee, aren't you my uncle? Well, I quit your family. So leave," AJ answered Smee.

The lost boys started cheering. Smee was forced to leave by two lost boys with spears. AJ just stared at the lost boys while they danced and yelled. When Rufio came up to her and hugged her, AJ started to cry, so He just held her closer while she cried. When she had calmed down, the eldest lost boy asked, "AJ, why are you crying? I mean, you just lost your father."

"I was just so scared," AJ sobbed. After AJ stopped crying, Rufio let her go, but he suggested that she pack all her things.

"Why should I pack my things?"

"You are moving into the lost boy village tomorrow," He said.

So, AJ flew as fast as she could to go pack. She hardly slept that night and the next day, her birthday; she flew all her stuff into the village. When she got there, she found that the lost boys had built her a bed near Rufio's. While the lost boys slept, AJ unpacked her few things and went to make breakfast for the lost boys.

When the lost boys still hadn't come for breakfast, AJ went to wake Too small and Pockets. She didn't find them in their bunks. After she went to don't ask's bed only to find it empty, she went to Rufio's bed. There she found all the lost boys that had woken up.

"Where's Rufio?" AJ asked don't Ask. Don't ask just pointed to the center of the crowd. AJ quickly moved through the lost boys to the center only to find Rufio sitting his arms pressed against his stomach. Pockets were looking at him. Lying next to him was a note from Hook. Since none of the lost boys, except Rufio, could read, AJ read the note aloud.

"_Amanda, Your presence is required at the request of James S. Hook, Captain. This is a warning of what could happen if you don't obey. Rufio has been warned as well. _

_Your father, _

_James S. Hook, Captain_"

AJ knelt down next to the injured teenager.

"Rufio, what happened?" she asked as she pried his arms away. She found a gash four inches long.

Turning around, "Lost boys, I made breakfast for you. It's on the table now," AJ yelled. All the lost boys except Pocket ran to the table. "Pockets, did you eat dinner last night?" AJ asked.

"No, AJ," Pockets replied.

"Go and eat." After Pockets left, AJ sat down next to the teenage boy with a few bandages.

"AJ!" AJ turned around and saw Hook walking towards Rufio's bunk. She turned herself invisible and laid her hands on Rufio's arm.

"AJ?" Rufio whispered groggily.

"Rufio, you are invisible like me. I need you to come with me. Hook is coming," AJ said.

AJ pulled the young man to his feet, slung his arm around her neck, and slowly walked with him to the end of the platform.

"Do you trust me?" AJ asked.

"I trust you." She took off. Rufio held on to her arms as tightly as he dared.

"Rufio, I won't drop you, so loosen your grip," AJ exclaimed.

"Sorry, AJ, I really hurt now this." "Sorry, but Hook could have caught both of us," AJ answered. Just then, they reached the lost boy infirmary. AJ let him down slowly, and then lowered him onto a cot.

She grabbed some bandages. "Sit up so I can dress the gash."

He sat up and as she wrapped the wound, he asked, "Can I please get out of this infirmary?"

"Sure and I was thinking that you could swim one hundred laps in the lagoon," AJ said sarcastically as she finished. Rufio laid back and closed his eyes. AJ sat down on a cot next to Rufio's.

"Rufio, please hand me that book on your other side." After he handed her the book, AJ started to read. Half an hour later, Pockets came in and said, "AJ, we need you in the kitchen."

"OK, I'll be right back."

Soon after AJ left, a boy came in and said, "Hi, I'm John. Do you know an Amanda Joy Parker Hook?"

"Yes, I do, she's in the kitchen. I'm Rufio," he answered.

John left and arrived in the kitchen five minutes later.

"So does that answer your question?" AJ asked as John came up. "Yes," Pockets asked. AJ started making two sandwiches for her and Rufio.

"AJ?" AJ turned around and saw John standing in the doorway. "John?" AJ questioned.

"Yeah, I see you have lots of friends here." AJ just stood staring, then came up and gave him a hug.

"AJ!" Rufio had come up behind them.

"Rufio, I want you to meet…" He cut her off, "Yes, I met John. What are you doing?"

"I'm greeting my older brother. We haven't seen each other for about six years."

"Leave him alone; he's my brother," AJ exclaimed as Rufio whipped out his sword. AJ moved in front of Rufio and said, "Rufio, stop! If you don't like him, just say so, don't kill him." John pulled her out of the way and drew his sword.

"AJ, step away and let him fight me," John said.

"You're my brother. If anything happened to you or Rufio, I couldn't live in Neverland anymore," AJ replied as she stood between them.

"But, AJ, You never fight, so why shouldn't I?" "She does fight. She fought me," Rufio replied. Just then, AJ burst into tears and flew away. "Rufio, where is she going?" John asked.

"To her bunk," Rufio replied as he ran after her. John followed as fast as he could. As they neared the bunk, Rufio heard crying. AJ was lying in a ball on her bed with her knees under her chin.

"AJ, what's wrong?" Rufio asked quietly as he sat next to her on the bunk. "It's that when you brought up that I fought you, it reminded me that I almost killed you." AJ uncurled and sat up cross-legged. Rufio sat crossed legged too and leaned over to give her a hug.

AJ said, "Rufio, I love you." Rufio smiled at her and answered, "I love you too." AJ smiled back, and that time, she was genuinely happy. "Where's John?" AJ asked. Just then, John flew into AJ's bunk.

"AJ, why are you hugging Rufio?" AJ let go and stood up. Rufio did the same thing at the same time. "No reason," AJ and Rufio said at the same time. John started laughing.

"Stop that. No, you first," AJ and Rufio said to each other. John just laughed harder. AJ leaned over and put her hand over Rufio's mouth.

"John, I need to go to Skull Rock, so if I don't return in one hour, come after me."

"Why?" John asked. "A lost boy was captured and Hook has agreed to an exchange. I give him my pirate papers…" AJ explained.

Rufio interrupted, "I thought you tore up your pirate papers." "I did, but Hook doesn't know that," AJ answered.

"Oh," John and Rufio said at the same time. They whirled their heads and looked at each other. "Okay, no fighting you two. I have to go, if I don't Hook will have a fit."

"Fine, just go, but you have one hour," John told AJ. AJ lifted off and looked back. Rufio looked sadly back at her. AJ turned around, flew down, and walked up to Rufio.

"I love you," AJ said before she kissed Rufio.

AJ flew as fast as she could to Skull Rock. As she walked up, she tied a bandana around her head and hair. When she entered, it was too quiet. All of a sudden, all the pirates started to cheer. AJ looked up and ducked. An arrow whizzed by AJ's head.

"What!" AJ exclaimed as all the pirates started to laugh at her. "AJ, how are you?" Hook boomed as he stood in an alcove.

"Where's Nibs," AJ shouted. She was embarrassed and scared. "Why, don't you see him? He's in the center of the cave." AJ walked to the child standing in the middle. After touching his gray face and falling to her knees, she stared into his eyes and saw fear. AJ stood up and faced Hook. "Hook, what did you do?"

"Well, Smee gave him a poisonous herb," Hook replied. AJ turned back to Nibs and began vigorously rubbing his arms. Slowly, the color came back to his face and he could move. Hook stood up and yelled, "Seize her!" Two pirates came up and bound her. When they turned to tie Nibs up, he was running to the entry.

"Let him go and tell Rufio. I can kill two birds with one stone. Smee translate."

"He's going to kill Amanda and Rufio on the same day," Smee translated. AJ stared distrustfully at Hook.

"Why, Amanda," Hook said looking surprised, "don't you want to die with Rufio, or do you want to die alone?" AJ looked at the fleeing lost boy. "I would rather die and let Rufio live." Meanwhile, at the lost boy camp, John was pacing back and forth. "Where is she?" John said every five minutes.

"I don't know. But if Hook has her, we'll be getting a note pretty soon," Rufio answered, "now would you please be quiet!"

"Well, sorry for being concerned about AJ." Just then, Nibs ran up.

"Nibs, where's AJ," Rufio asked, "Please tell me she's just a little behind."

"No, she's not. Hook got her. He said he's going to kill her and you," Nibs answered. Rufio tore out of the bunk so fast Nibs got whiplash.

"Get into that boat," a pirate said pushing AJ toward the boat.

"No," AJ said as she stepped on his toes. The pirate almost just picked her up and threw her into the boat, but Hook stopped him.

"Be nice to AJ. She's our bait for Rufio."

"Amanda, you have two choices. One: you can die right now or two: you can get in the boat," Hook said after drawing his sword and holding it to AJ's throat. AJ just turned around and got in the boat, upsetting it immediately. Hook stepped in right after her and went to the front. Rufio had run to the cove just as the pirate boats had taken off. AJ turned, stared at Rufio and John, and then distracted Hook, so he wouldn't see them. Rufio got the hint and hid behind a tree. After the pirates rounded the bend, Rufio flew quickly after them. Soon AJ reached the dock and followed Hook off the boat.

Hook locked AJ in her old room, which he had kept the same in case this ever happened. He unlocked the chains on her hands and locked the door after her. After she had straightened up the room, AJ sat and started to read an old book she hadn't finished. Hours later, after she had fallen asleep, a body was thrown into the room.

"Amanda, you have a visitor," Hook boomed. AJ immediately sat up and walked over to the burlap sack covered body. After removing the sack, AJ recognized Rufio as the body in the sack. AJ ripped off the gag. Rufio regained consciousness as AJ removed the gag. He thought,_ maybe I can trip the pirate that's untying me and kill him._ AJ had untied his hands and was starting on his feet. As AJ went to remove the blindfold, Rufio grabbed her ankle, knocking her down. Rufio was on his feet in a minute after drawing his sword. AJ had forgotten about the bandanna she had put over hair at Skull Rock.

"Who are you?" Rufio demanded. AJ just said, "Rufio it's me, AJ."

"Yah, right. That's the fakest girl voice I've ever heard," Rufio, answered. AJ realized that she was still wearing the bandanna.

"Rufio, It's me, AJ," AJ repeated as she reached her hand up and pulled the bandanna back enough to show her long, blond hair. Rufio stared for a few seconds at AJ and dropped his sword.

"I'm sorry," Rufio said as he reached down, grabbed AJ's hand, and pulled her up. AJ replied, "Well, maybe I shouldn't have had that on my hair. I'm sorry Hook had you in a bag for so long. What happened?" " All I can remember is Hook ambushing me from the behind in the forest. The next thing I knew you were untying me," Rufio answered.

Meanwhile, in the lost boy village, a girl about the same height as AJ ran towards AJ's old hut. John saw her and quickly caught up to her. As he stopped her, he saw her face. It wasn't AJ.

"Hi, Aly," John said.

"John," Aly exclaimed and her mouth dropped open. John pulled her to the bunk he was staying in as Aly kept saying, "Wow, you're in Neverland again." After they had arrived, John said, "Have you seen AJ? She was captured by Hook and we can't get into the pirate camp."

"I can find out for you. I can't believe after all this time you finally came back," Aly said.

"Go now, find them and bring them back," John said happily. Aly flew as fast as she dared to the pirate village and went directly to Hook.

"Where's AJ, daddykins," Aly coaxed. "In her old bed room," Hook answered without looking up. Aly walked up the flight of steps and knocked on the door. AJ answered the door and squealed in surprise. Aly rushed up and hugged AJ as hard as she could. AJ pulled her into the room and saw that Rufio had drawn his sword. "Rufio, come meet my sister," AJ said, laughing.

"Nice to meet you. What's your name?" Rufio asked.

"I'm Aly, AJ's adopted sister," Aly answered, "When did you come to Neverland?"

"When I was about two years old, Peter Pan brought me here as an orphan," Rufio replied. AJ had just gone to the window and looked down.

"There are about ten pirates guarding the window, so we can't get out…"AJ stopped short as she looked grimly out the window at the pirates. A smile came over her face and everyone came to look, although all they saw were the pirates.

"What are you smiling about?" Aly asked.

"Aly, I'm their guardian, I can go invisible," AJ said. "If I step through the window, I can help you out!" AJ made her hand invisible. With that, she walked over to the window where Rufio was standing. She stuck her hand through the wall, but when she had her hand out to the wrist, an enormous pain shot through her arm. She fell to the ground as she tried to pull it out of the wall, but it seemed as though the wall had a mind of its own. Rufio took out his sword, went to the window, and saw a pirate holding her hand out. Rufio leaned out the window and cut off the pirate's fingers that held AJ's hand, which could easily be seen from the wall. When he pulled his head in, AJ was holding her hand and rubbing it vigorously.

"Thanks," AJ said as Rufio helped her up, "for making him let go of my hand."

"Your hand can clearly be seen from the other side. But if your hand was invisible on this side of the wall, maybe if you went invisible, made me invisible and we both went through the wall, we could fly to safety," Rufio said as AJ sat down on her old bed and rubbed her wrist. Just then, Hook burst in, followed by Smee as always, exclaimed, "Amanda, what did you do to Rudy."

"I didn't do anything. He was holding my hand against the wall, which was extremely painful."

"He showed me his hand. You cut off his fingers," Hook responded. "That was…" Rufio started to say but AJ cut him off.

"That was me. I'm sorry," AJ said before Rufio could finish, "I didn't mean to." Rufio gave her a look that said 'Why did you say that. You know that I did it.' AJ just gave him a look that said,

"Don't say a word. I know what I'm doing." Rufio shut his mouth. AJ said apologetically, "Tell Rudy I'm sorry for me."

"You might die after Rufio after all," Hook said with a grin as he left the room. AJ's eyes widened. "WH-what," AJ stammered. Rufio said, "I want to watch AJ die. I couldn't stand it if AJ had to watch me die." The words were still sinking in for AJ. Hook looked at her and laughed as he left.

"Aly, if you're not in bed in twenty minutes, you will be severely punished," Hook called over his shoulder. Aly went go hug AJ. AJ hugged Aly as hard as she could.

"See you tomorrow," AJ whispered in Aly's ear as she hugged her.

"Goodnight, Aly," Rufio said with a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"Rufio, what's wrong," AJ said as she walked to the window while rubbing her arm some more.

"It's that I really thought we had a chance to get out." AJ went to window, looked down, and gasped. Rufio ran over and saw the same thing.

"What is that," Rufio asked, still staring at the deck.

"That's what they do to suspend a guardian's powers, namely mine," AJ answered. She tried to make her hand invisible, and she could, but when she tried to fly, she couldn't.

"I know why they're doing this," Rufio reasoned, "They don't want you to fly away when you're supposed to die."

"The only time I would try to fly would be to save you," AJ said as she burst into tears. Rufio just went, hugged her and stroked her hair, trying to calm her down. When she did, Rufio suggested that they get to bed. AJ got into her old bed as Rufio got into the spare cot and they faced each other. AJ said, "Goodnight, Rufio."

"Goodnight, AJ," Rufio replied. They both fell fast asleep. About two hours later, there was a knock on the door. AJ was quickly aroused and went to open the door. Two pirates were standing there and grabbed her by each arm. The older pirate gagged her and the two dragged her off. Rufio woke with a start. Seeing the door open, Rufio ran to the door and saw AJ being dragged around a corner. He tried to run after her but was grabbed after he had gone just a few steps.

"Where are you going," A gruff voice said from behind Rufio.

"I have to help AJ," Rufio yelled as he struggled. The pirate guard shoved Rufio into the room and locked the door. AJ had been dragged outside and she expected to see Hook with a sword. Instead, the pirates took off and headed for the lost boy village.

"Who are you," AJ practically screamed.

"Well, AJ, we're…"one pirate said. The pirates set her down and pulled two masks off.

"John," AJ exclaimed, and then turned to the twenty-one-year-old standing beside John.

"Who are you?" AJ asked, stepping backward. "Don't you remember me, AJ," the man asked.

"No, I don't remember you," AJ said as she backed away from him. "It's me, Peter, your brother," Peter said.

"Peter?" AJ said as she stepped closer to him. She went up and hugged him. All of a sudden, they heard a horn sound and AJ turned toward the ship.

"John, bring Peter. We have to save Rufio now!" AJ said as she started to run down the slope. "Come on," John yelled as he ran after AJ. She took off and flew to one of the main masts.

"There he is. I have to help him," AJ thought as she tore the main mast. "What was that?" Hook said as Rufio was led out to face him.

"Nothing," Rufio said, having seen AJ tearing the sail.

"No, there's something there," Hook said, walking toward the main pole. AJ went invisible and flew down with the mast. She dropped it on Hook, causing him to fall down. Hook took him sword and cut through the mast, as AJ went to unlock the chain that held Rufio captive. Hook threw his sword at her and it pulled her against a pole. She pulled the sword from her shirt and ran at Hook with the sword over her head. Two pirates stepped up and grabbed her arms. Hook turned to her and laughed saying,

"What did you think you were doing, Amanda." "I was trying to save Rufio, Hook," AJ answered as the pirates dragged her to Hook. She didn't look at Rufio who was on his knees in front of Hook. All he could do was look at AJ as Hook tied her hands behind her back. The taller pirate pushed her down beside Rufio. The other kicked her and she fell on him.

"I'm sorry," AJ said as she moved off him. "Its o.k. AJ," Rufio answered.

"Rufio, would you like to fight me?" Hook asked. Rufio's eyes went wide as he nodded. AJ moved so she could grab his arm. He turned around and looked at her. "Don't do it," AJ advised.

"If I kill him, he'll be gone forever." "He will hurt you or worse," AJ said.

"I'll be careful," Rufio promised. She just looked away. A pirate came up, untied Rufio, and dragged AJ to where Hook was ready to fight Rufio. "Rufio," AJ cried as Hook drew his sword. Rufio ignored her and held his sword at ready. Hook jabbed at Rufio, but he moved and had the elder pirate on the ground in a minute. The evil man reached up with his hook and pulled his sword out of Rufio's hand. AJ wiggled her hands out of her bonds and ran to help the lost boy. Just then, Hook ran Rufio through with his blade. AJ caught him as he fell backward.

"AJ," Rufio whispered, "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." Rufio went limp. Abruptly, AJ jerked awake with a scream.

"AJ, are you alright?" Rufio asked from the next bunk. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a nightmare."


End file.
